Step by Step to Get Closer with You
by Dee Kyou
Summary: Tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Moriyama dan Izuki. Last UP-DATE! The last step in Izuki PoV... TAMAT... Mind to RnR?
1. 1st Step - I Want Your Attention

**Step By Step To Get Closer With You**

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei

Story © Dee Kyou

Rating : K+

Genre : Romance, Humor

Summary : tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Moriyama dan Izuki.

**1st Step**

**I Want Your Attention**

**.**

Segala cara akan Moriyama lakukan untuk menarik perhatian Izuki. Seperti hari ini, ketika pertandingan persahabatan antara Seirin dan Kaijou.

Moriyama berusaha untuk mengajak Izuki bicara. Namun Izuki malah membalasnya dingin. Tidak menyerah, Moriyama tetap mengajak Izuki bicara, padahal mereka sedang di tengah pertandingan. Dan tendangan dari Kasamatsu menjadi hadiah untuk Moriyama.

Ketika istirahat, para gadis pendukung Kaijou berteriak menyemangati mereka, menyemangati Kise lebih tepatnya. Tapi yang namanya Moriyama Yoshitaka, kalau dia mendegar suara gadis, maka ia akan menebar pesonanya. Dengan penuh semangat, Moriyama membalas para gadis itu, bahkan memberi ciuman jarak jauh pada mereka.

Kasamatsu yang melihat, bersiap menendang Moriyama lagi. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, sebuah bola basket melayang menghantam wajah Moriyama. Semua orang terkejut, dan lebih terkejut karena pelaku pelemparan bola adalah Izuki.

Dengan tenang Izuki mendekati Moriyama yang sedang menyeka hidungnya yang berdarah.

"Fokuslah pada pertandingan. Kau akan berhadapan denganku." ucap Izuki ketus lalu dia kembali duduk di bench Seirin sambil menggerutu. Tapi yang Moriyama dengar adalah, Izuki cemburu dan memintanya untuk hanya memperhatikan Izuki.

Dan hari ini Moriyama berhasil menarik perhatian Izuki padanya.

**.**

* * *

Konnichiwa….. Ini fic pertama Dee di fandom Kurobasu….. Mungkin masih ada banyak kekurangan dari fic Dee ini…. Karena itu, mohon komennya…..


	2. 1st Step - Izuki POV

**Step By Step To Get Closer With You**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Summary : tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Moriyama dan Izuki.

* * *

**1st Step  
I Want Your Attention – Izuki POV**

**.**

Lagi-lagi dia mengajakku bicara. Dasar, tidak bisakah dia sedikit serius? Di hari pertandingan ini, dia malah menanyakan hal-hal di luar basket dan pertandingan. Sebenarnya dia niat bertanding tidak sih?!

Dan lihatlah sekarang. Dia tetap mengajakku bicara padahal kami sedang bretanding di tengah lapangan. Apa-apaan katanya tadi, mataku indah?! Dasar playboy gombal! Kalau kau katakan itu pada gadis, aku jamin mereka akan kegirangan, tapi aku tidak! Aku laki-laki, kau tahu! Dan karena tidak fokus pada pertandingan, Kasamatsu memberinya tendangan gratis. Haha! Rasakan rasa tendangan maut itu! Ah, kitakore!

Sebenarnya apa sih mau Moriyama Yoshitaka itu? Ketika istirahat, bukannya menyusun strategi, dia malah tebar pesona pada para gadis. Benar-benar playboy genit! Eh?! Apa-apaan dia!? Kenapa dia melempar ciuman jarak jauh pada para gadis itu!? Dan kalian juga jangan teriak-teriak kegirangan, gadis-gadis centil bodoh!

Aaarrghh! Aku tidak tahan lagi melihatnya! Aku mengambil bola basket yang sedang di pegang Furihata, lalu melemparnya tepat di wajah playboynya. Dia terlihat kaget, dan aku segera mndekatinya.

"Fokuslah pada pertandingan. Kau akan berhadapan denganku." ujarku ketus padanya. Lalu aku kembali ke bench. Dasar! Sesekali berhentilah bersikap konyol dan seriuslah mnghadapiku.

.

* * *

Gyaaaaa! Apa-apaan ini! Kenapa Izuki makin tsundere? Izuki Shun tsun-tsun…. Ahahahaha…. Kitakore… *SLAP*  
Kali ini Dee ambil sudut pandang Izuki…. Gimana? Gimana? Bagus? Jelek? Silakan kirim komentar kalian, minna-san….  
Ah, sebelumnya Dee mau bales review dari yg gak login….

**istri izuki**  
di chap ini Izuki nya jauh lebih tsundere…. Wkwkwkwk…. Tapi, bukannya Moriyama emg selalu caper yah? Apalagi ke Izuki…. Ehehehe…. Arigatou support n reviewnya… review lg chapter ini yah….

sekian dulu... arigatou yg udh review n support Dee... sampai jumpa di chap selanjutnya... next chap : the 2nd step


	3. 2nd Step - Let's Date(?)

**Step By Step To Get Closer With You**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Summary : tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Moriyama dan Izuki.

* * *

**2nd Step  
Let's Date(?)**

**.**

Hari minggu adalah hari yang paling ditunggu oleh Moriyama. Karena hari ini dia berencana akan mengajak Izuki untuk kencan. Di tangannya sudah terdapat 2 tiket ke taman bermain.

Dengan penuh semangat, Moriyama mendatangi rumah Izuki. Dan dengan penuh percaya diri, dia menekan bel rumah Izuki. Tapi kepercayaan dirinya runtuh ketika dia melihat Hyuuga yang keluar untuk membuka pintu rumah Izuki.

_'Apa-apaan itu? Kenapa ada Hyuuga di rumah Shun-KU?! Mereka punya hubungan apa?'_ Batin Moriyama. Tidak dapat Moriyama pungkiri, hatinya kesal dan tidak suka Hyuuga ada di rumah Izuki. Ya, Moriyama cemburu, ralat- sangat cemburu.

"Kau, Moriyama dari Kaijou. Mau apa kau ke sini?" tanya Hyuuga tidak senang.

"Benar kan, Hyuuga. Aku tidak bohong. Aku punya janji dengannya. Kami akan pergi. Jadi sekarang, pulanglah dan jangan selalu datang ke sini kalau kau bertengkar dengan Riko." Izuki yang muncul di belakang Hyuuga langsung mengusir Hyuuga. Dengan bersungut-sungut, Hyuuga pergi meninggalkan rumah Izuki. Sedangkan Moriyama tercengang mendengar kata-kata Izuki. Bagaimana Izuki bisa tahu kalau dia ingin mengajak Izuki pergi?

"Untunglah kau datang. Aku tertolong karena Hyuuga tidak mau pulang. Jadi aku buat saja alasan itu. Nah, aku mau masuk Moriyama-san." ujar Izuki.

"Tunggu! Bukannya kita akan pergi? Kencan berdua." tanya Moriyama.

"Sudah aku bilang, itu hanya alasanku agar Hyuuga pulang. Kenapa aku harus pergi keluar di hari liburku?" jawaban Izuki membuat Moriyama kecewa. Rencananya kencan dengan Izuki gagal-

"Aku lebih memilih bersantai di rumah saja daripada pergi keluar. Jadi, kau mau ikut masuk atau pulang?" lanjut Izuki.

-atau mungkin juga tidak. Dengan penuh semangat, Moriyama masuk ke dalam rumah Izuki. Hei, berduaan di rumah sang pujaan hati sama dengan kencan bukan?

**.**

- To Be Continued -

* * *

Pertama-tama, Dee mengucapkan arigatou buat reader-tachi yg udh baca, follow, fave, dan review fic Dee ini…. Honto ni arigatou ne…. Nah, Dee mau bales review utk readers yg gk log-in….

**Unknownwers**  
Uwaaa~~~ Ada readers yg begitu teliti mengkoreksi kesalahan Dee…. Senangnya…. Arigatou ne, Unknownwer-san…. Hai, Dee akan lebih hati-hati… eeetttooo…. Apa chapter kali ini masih ada typo?

Saa, minna-san….. Inilah langkah kedua agar MorIzu semakin dekat….. Would you mind to give me review? And see you next chapter~~~ *tebar-tebar kiss-bye*


	4. 2nd Step - Let's Date(?) - Izuki POV

**Step By Step To Get Closer With You**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Summary : tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Moriyama dan Izuki.

* * *

**2nd Step**

**Let's Date(?) – Izuki POV**

**.**

Hari minggu seluruh keluargaku pergi berlibur, namun aku menolak untuk ikut karena ingin istirahat di rumah saja. Tapi rencanaku hancur karena Hyuuga mendatangi rumahku pagi-pagi. Pasti dia bertengkar dengan Riko lagi. Aku sudah menyuruhnya pulang. Tapi dia keras kepala dan tidak mau pulang.

"Ayolah. Kau akan seharian di rumah kan?" tanya Hyuuga.

"Tidak. Aku punya rencana." jawabku.

"Rencana apa? Tidak mungkin kau akan kencan kan? Paling juga kau pergi main basket dengan anak-anak kelas 1." ejek Hyuuga.

"Aku pergi kencan kok, dengan Moriyama-san." bantahku. Dan aku langsung menyesali ucapanku. Kenapa aku spontan mengucapkan namanya? Apa tidak ada nama lain, Kiyoshi atau Kagami contohnya. Oke, coret nama Kagami. Aku tidak mau dihajar orang dakian mesum dari Toou itu.

"Aku tidak percaya." Dasar! Kenapa Hyuuga keras kepala sekali sih.

"Dia akan datang sebentar lagi. Pulanglah, Hyuuga!" usirku.

"Aku akan pulang kalau dia benar-benar datang, jadi aku tahu kau tidak bohong."

Dan bel pintu rumahku berbunyi tepat ketika Hyuuga selesai bicara. Tanpa sempat kucegah, Hyuuga sudah membuka pintu rumahku. Dan aku sangat kaget ketika melihat Moriyama-san di depan rumahku. Kebetulan yang bagus.

"Kau, Moriyama dari Kaijou. Mau apa kau ke sini?" Khu..khu..khu... Suara Hyuuga terdengar sangat terkejut. Sepertinya Hyuuga kaget sampai-sampai dia kaget jantung. Ah, Kitakore. Kau jenius Shun!

"Benar kan, Hyuuga. Aku tidak bohong. Aku punya janji dengannya. Kami akan pergi. Jadi sekarang, pulanglah dan jangan selalu datang ke sini kalau kau bertengkar dengan Riko." usirku. Berkat itu, Hyuuga langsung pulang.

"Untunglah kau datang. Aku tertolong karena Hyuuga tidak mau pulang. Jadi aku buat saja alasan itu. Nah, aku mau masuk Moriyama-san." Lanjutku pada Moriyama-san. Namun ketika aku berniat masuk, Moriyama-san langsung mencegahku.

"Tunggu! Bukannya kita akan pergi? Kencan berdua?" tanyanya.

Oi, oi. Kencan apa?! Sejak kapan kita akan pergi kencan?

"Sudah aku bilang, itu hanya alasanku agar Hyuuga pulang. Kenapa aku harus pergi keluar di hari liburku?"

Hei, kenapa dia terlihat sangat kecewa mendengar kata-kataku? Hm… Mungkin lebih baik aku mengundangnya masuk, hitung-hitung sebagai balasan karena aku memakai namanya untuk mengusir Hyuuga pulang.

"Aku lebih memilih bersantai di rumah saja daripada pergi keluar. Jadi, kau mau ikut masuk atau pulang?" tawarku.

Syukurlah, Moriyama-san terlihat senang mendengar undanganku. Dengan wajah penuh senyum, dia masuk ke dalam rumahku. Yah, sudahlah. Paling tidak aku bisa lebih santai bersama Moriyama-san daripada harus bersama dengan Hyuuga dan mendengar keluhannya. Aku dan Moriyama-san memang tidak pergi kencan di luar. Tapi setidaknya aku tidak sepenuhnya berbohong pada Hyuuga. Kalau berduaan di rumah, itu namanya kencan juga kan?

**.**

- To Be Continued -

* * *

Seperti yang sudah Dee bilang, Izuki tsun-tsun…. Kyaaaaahhh… Dasar tidak jujur…. Modus…. Bilang aja emang suka berduaan sama Moriyama…. Tapi, Izuki berani banget ngundang Moriyama pas gak ada orang di rumahnya…. Apa Izuki gak takut di raep? Ato itu emang harapannya? *digampar Izuki*

Dan apa-apan plesetan Izuki di atas itu!? Jayus banget! Garing! Gak nyambung... Tolong jangan protes tentang plesetan Izuki itu ya, Minna-sama... *kibar bendera putih*

O iya, buat Use-san, request Use-san bakal Dee pake di chapter selanjutnya… Arigatou buat yg udah baca & review penpic ini…. *kiss & hug all readers & reviewers* Akhir kata, tolong review nya Minna-san….


	5. 3rd Step - Go Out With Me!

**Step By Step To Get Closer With You**  
Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Summary : tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Moriyama dan Izuki.  
Warning : mungkin ada typo dikit, alur kecepatan, kata-kata rayuan gombal bertebaran dimana-mana...

* * *

**Last Step**

**Go Out With Me!**

**.**

Valentine, hari yang tepat untuk menyatakan cinta. Banyak orang berpikiran seperti itu, termasuk Moriyama. Ya, dia akan menyatakan cintanya pada Izuki Shun. Kise yang mengetahui hal itu, dengan senang hati bersedia menemani Moriyama untuk datang ke Seirin. Lagipula Kise bisa sekalian bertemu dengan Kurokocchi-NYA. Setibanya di Seirin, Moriyama dan Kise langsung menuju ke gym Seirin. Dan seperti yang sudah diduga, Kise langsung menerjang dan memeluk Kuroko sambil berteriak nyaring,

"Kurokocchi~~~"

Riko yang melihat Moriyama sedang celingukan mencari-cari Izuki, langsung datang menghampirinya dan bertanya ada keperluan apa Moriyama datang ke Seirin. Moriyama adalah pemuda yang tidak bisa menahan diri kalau sudah bertemu dengan gadis. Dengan gaya playboy-nya, Moriyama mencium punggung tangan Riko dan berkata,

"Aku merasa terhormat dapat berbincang dengan gadis manis sepertimu."

Perbuatan Moriyama membuat Riko tersipu, Hyuuga bersiap melempar bola basket padanya namun dicegah Kiyoshi, dan anggota Seirin yang lain ketakutan karena ada aura gelap yang menguar dari depan pintu ruang ganti yang berasal dari Izuki. Izuki yang baru selesai mengganti baju latihannya dengan seragam sekolah langsung melempar sesuatu ke wajah Moriyama.

"Bodoh sekali aku membuatnya semalam!" teriak Izuki yang langsung pergi dari gym.

Moriyama memungut benda yang di lempar Izuki tadi, sebuah cokelat. Dengan segera, Moriyama berlari mengejar Izuki.

"Izu—Shun-kun!" Izuki menoleh mendengar panggilan Moriyama. Dan Moriyama langsung memeluknya erat.

"Tung— Moriyama-san, lepaskan aku!" Izuki meronta tapi Moriyama semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Aku suka padamu, Shun-kun." ucap Moriyama. Lalu Moriyama berlutut di depan Izuki.

"Wahai Izuki Shun, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?" lanjutnya sambil memegang tangan Izuki.

Wajah Izuki spontan memerah mendengar pernyataan Moriyama. Izuki tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, hanya dapat membuka dan menutup mulutnya dengan muka merah padam. Sadar kalau dia tidak akan bisa bicara, Izuki menganggukkan kepalanya. Namun itu sudah lebih dari cukup bagi Moriyama. Izuki Shun menerimanya! Dia tidak di tolak.

Moriyama segera bangkit dan langsung mencium bibir Izuki, dan wajah Izuki semakin merah. Hari itu merupakan hari bersejarah bagi Seirin dan Kaijou. Point guard Seirin dan shooting guard Kaijou kini resmi berpacaran di hari kasih sayang itu.

**.**

**_~ Omake 1 ~_**

Kise, Kuroko dan semua anggota tim Seirin asyik mengabadikan momen Moriyama dan Izuki dalam bentuk foto maupun video.

"Seperti di drama ssu…. Sangat romantis ssu…" ujar Kise kegirangan, dia bisa menyebarkan hal ini pada tim Kaijou yang lain besok.

"Kira-kira Izuki berani bayar berapa agar video dan foto-foto ini tidak menyebar ya." ucap Hyuuga sadis.

"Aku tetap akan menyebarkannya walau Izuki-senpai sudah membayarku." ujar Kuroko tenang.

Dan semua yang mendengar hal itu, langsung setuju kalau sebenarnya Kuroko jauh lebih sadis daripada Hyuuga, bahkan dari Akashi.

**.**

_**~ Omake 2 ~**_

Beberapa hari setelah Moriyama berpacaran dengan Izuki, Moriyama kembali mendatangi sekolah kekasihnya tercinta, dan tentu saja Puppy Kise juga ikut untuk menemui Kuroko.

"Shun-kun~~~~" Moriyama memanggil nama Izuki dengan riang gembira. Dan tiba-tiba bola basket langsung melayang ke arah Moriyama. Beruntung Moriyama memiliki refleks yang bagus, sehingga dia bisa menghindari bola basket nyasar tersebut.

"Cih. Meleset." Decih Izuki. "Ada apa kau datang lagi, Moriyama-san?" lanjut Izuki ketus.

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di Majiba, Shun-kun. Bersama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Sebagai perayaan seminggu hari jadian kita." Ajak Moriyama.

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Gratis kan? Ayo kita pergi sekarang, teman-teman." Seru Riko memotong perkataan Izuki. Dan mau tidak mau, Izuki pun pergi ke Majiba. Sesampainya di Majiba, seluruh tim Seirin + Moriyama dan Kise langsung memesan makanan dan mengambil tempat duduk.

"Kise-kun membeli minuman apa?" tanya Kuroko karena melihat Kise membeli minuman yang berbeda dengan yang biasa diminumnya.

"Ah, aku beli kopi Kurokocchi…" jawab Kise riang.

"Aku juga beli kopi, meskipun rasanya pahit, tapi bila aku meminumnya sambil memandang wajah Shun-kun, maka kopi ini akan menjadi manis." Rayuan gombal Moriyama dimulai.

"Buurrrpphhh! Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!" seluruh tim Seirin(minus Kuroko dan Izuki) dan Kise langsung menyemburkan minuman yang sedang mereka minum. Izuki yang melihat Kise menyemburkan kopinya, langsung mendapat ilham.

"Perfect copy menyembur kopi. Kitakore." Izuki langsung menulis di notes kecilnya.

"Wah, Shun-kun manis dan imut sekali kalau sudah menekuni hobinya." Puji Moriyama sambil merayu Izuki. Seluruh tim Seirin, Kuroko dan Kise harus menahan diri agar tidak muntah di tempat mendengar ucapan Moriyama.

"Katakan kata-kata manis itu pada gadis manis saja. Ah, lagi-lagi Kitakore! Kali ini dua kali! Wah, kitakore lagi! Terima kasih, Moriyama-san. Berkatmu, aku dapat kata-kata bagus." Ujar Izuki senang.

"Aku senang kalau Shun-kun senang. Nah, itu Kitakore bukan, Shun-kun?"

"Benar! Benar! Kau jenius, Moriyama-san."

Dan seluruh tim Seirin beserta Kise memutuskan untuk segera angkat kaki dari Restoran Majiba. Mereka tidak mau dianggap mengenal pasangan aneh itu.

- The End (?) -

* * *

Bwahahahaha…. Kuroko sadis…. Dasar kouhai durhaka….

Eeettooo…. MorIzu memang best couple yah… sama-sama aneh bin ajaib…. Kompak buat plesetan garing...

Chapter selanjutnya akan diambil dari sudut pandang Izuki…. Sebelumnya, Dee minta review dan pendapatnya dong, Minna-san….. *puppy eyes*

P.S : arigatou buat Shaun-san yg udh ngasih tau letak kesalahan Dee... Chp ini Dee rombak n publish lagi... hontou ni arigatou, Shaun-san...


	6. 3rd Step - Go Out With Me! - Izuki PoV

**Step By Step To Get Closer With You**  
KnB © Fujimaki Tadatoshi-sensei  
Story © Dee Kyou  
Rating : K+  
Genre : Romance, Humor  
Summary : tiga langkah tepat untuk mendekati sang pujaan hati. Drabbles kurang dari 1000 kata tentang Moriyama dan Izuki.  
Warning : typo, alur kecepatan, kata-kata rayuan gombal bertebaran...

* * *

**Last Step**

**Go Out With Me! – Izuki POV**

**.**

Besok hari valentine. Dan terima kasih pada Riko, disinilah aku, membantunya dan membuat cokelat dengannya di dapur rumah Aida. Kenapa aku bisa termakan rayuannya untuk ikut membuat cokelat sih? Siapa yang mau kuberi? Haaaah, sudahlah. Mungkin aku bisa memberinya pada Moriyama-san. Dia pernah bilang kalau dia suka cokelat.

Esoknya, aku langsung mengganti bajuku segera setelah latihan. Aku harus buru-buru, aku harus ke Kaijou sebelum dia pulang. Ketika aku keluar ruang ganti, aku melihatnya di depan pntu gym. Aneh, kenapa aku jadi senang begini melihatnya?

Tapi apa-apaan dia itu?! Kenapa dia memegang tangan Riko?! Tunggu! Kanapa dia mencium tangan Riko! Berani sekali dia melakukan itu di depan mataku! Brengsek! Dasar playboy, buaya, tukang gombal! Aku membuka tasku dan mengambil cokelat buatanku dari dalam tas, lalu langsung melemparnya sekuat tenaga ke wajah orang itu.

"Bodoh sekali aku membuatnya semalam!" teriakku dan aku langsung pergi dari gym dengan kesal. Tapi, kenapa aku kesal begini ya?

"Izu—Shun-kun!" aku menoleh mendengar ada yang memanggilku. Tanpa sempat melihat siapa yang memanggilku, tubuhku langsung berada dalam dekapan seseorang. Dari aromanya, aku tahu kalau yang sedang memelukku adalah Moriyama-san. Tubuhku langsung kaku dan rasanya aku malu sekali.

"Tung— Moriyama-san, lepaskan aku!" pintaku.

"Aku suka padamu, Shun-kun."

Hah? Apa katanya tadi? Suka? Dia? Padaku? Aku pasti salah dengar. Tiba-tiba dia berlutut di hadapanku dan berkata,

"Wahai Izuki Shun, maukah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Mendengar kata-katanya jantungku berdetak 2, tidak 3 kali lipat lebih kencang. Rasanya seluruh darahku naik ke wajah semua, wajahku jadi terasa panas sekali. Aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana, aku tidak sanggup berkata apa-apa, aku hanya bisa mengangguk. Aku mengangguk menjawab pernyataannya. Tanpa kuduga, dia langsung mencium bibirku. Oh Tuhan, rasanya aku mau pingsan.

**.**

**~ Omake 1 ~**

Sialan! Uangku habis! Semua gara-gara Hyuuga dan anak-anak lain mengancam akan menyebarkan foto dan video kejadian kemarin kalau aku tidak mentraktir mereka masing-masing satu buah roti sandwich super special(*). Ya sudahlah. Daripada berita itu menyebar dan membuatku malu, lebih baik aku bokek. Tapi apa hanya perasaanku atau aku memang diperhatikan oleh seluruh siswa ya? Dan ketika aku lewat di depan mading sekolah, aku tahu alasannya. Di sana tertempel foto ukuran jumbo Moriyama-san yang sedang menciumku kemarin. Dan headline yang kubaca:

**"SCOOP! POINT GUARD SEIRIN & SHOOTING GUARD KAIJOU KINI RESMI BERPACARAN. Artikel by Kuroko Tetsuya."**

Kuroko? Bukannya tadi dia sudah kutraktir? Dia meminta sogokan tapi tetap menyebarkan foto itu!? Oh Tuhan, kali ini aku benar-benar pingsan.

**~ Omake 2 ~ **

Seminggu sudah berlalu sejak peristiwa Moriyama-san mengajakku pacaran, namun berita itu tidak kunjung surut di kalangan teman-teman satu timku. Kenapa mereka tidak segera melupakan hal itu sih… Seminggu ini aku sudah berusaha menulikan telingaku dari ledekan teman-temanku. Belum lagi Kiyoshi yang terus saja berpesan,

"Ingat, Izuki. Jangan lakukan piiiiip kalau kalian belum menikah. Jangan sampai kau hamil di luar nikah."

Apa-apaan itu!? Mana mungkin aku hamil, Kiyoshi! Aku laki-laki, melakukannya sesering apa pun juga gak bakal buat aku hamil.

Dan sore ini, dia menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan gym sehabis kami latihan.

"Shun-kun~~~~"

Dan terlihat anak-anak kelas 1 sudah mulai memperlihatkan cengiran mereka. Sialan! Kenapa kau mesti datang sekarang sih!? Aku segera melempar bola basket yang kupegang ke arah wajahnya. Namun dia menghindar.

"Cih. Meleset. Ada apa kau datang lagi, Moriyama-san?"

"Aku ingin mengajakmu makan di Majiba, Shun-kun. Bersama dengan teman-temanmu yang lain. Sebagai perayaan seminggu hari jadian kita." Ajaknya. Apa katanya tadi?! Tidak! Aku tidak mau semakin di olok-olok oleh teman-teman.

"Aku tidak ma—"

"Gratis kan? Ayo kita pergi sekarang, teman-teman." Riko sialan! Paling semangat kalau sudah dengar kata gratisan. Mau tidak mau aku harus ikut pergi bersama mereka. Sial sekali aku.

"Kise-kun membeli minuman apa?" tumben sekali Kuroko memperhatikan Kise. Aku jadi curiga.

"Ah, aku beli kopi, Kurokocchi…" jawab Kise berbinar-binar.

"Aku juga beli kopi, meskipun rasanya pahit, tapi bila aku meminumnya sambil memandang wajah Shun-kun, maka kopi ini akan menjadi manis." Cih, dia mulai merayuku. Apa dia piker aku akan senang?! Tidak, terima kasih.

"Buurrrpphhh! Ohok! Ohok! Ohok!" nah, lihat perbuatanmu, Moriyama-san. Teman-temanku dan kouhaimu yang manis itu menyemburkan minuman mereka. Eh, tadi Kise minum kopi, dan julukannya kan, uumm, apa ya, photo copy? Ah, perfect copy!

"Perfect copy menyembur kopi. Kitakore." Haha, aku dapat satu guyonan.

"Wah, Shun-kun manis dan imut sekali kalau sudah menekuni hobinya." Puji Moriyama-san lagi. Cih! Jangan merayuku dengan kata-kata picisan!

"Katakan kata-kata manis itu pada gadis manis saja. Ah, lagi-lagi Kitakore! Kali ini dua kali! Wah, kitakore lagi! Terima kasih, Moriyama-san. Berkatmu, aku dapat kata-kata bagus." Siapa sangka perkataanku membalas ucapan Moriyama-san membuatku mendapat bahan lelucon yang baru.

"Aku senang kalau Shun-kun senang. Nah, itu Kitakore bukan, Shun-kun?"

Eh?! Moriyama-san ternyata juga pintar merangkai lelucon. Leluconnya juga Kitakore!

"Benar! Benar! Kau jenius, Moriyama-san." Apa ini hanya perasaanku atau nada suaraku terdengar senang ya?

Dan tanpa kami sadari, seluruh teman-teman kami sudah menghilang, meninggalkan kami berdua. Kira-kira kenapa mereka semua pergi ya?

**- OWARI -**

* * *

Huwaaaaaa… Akhirnya selesai….. Semoga readers-tachi suka dengan fic Dee ini…. Ah, apa ada yang mau foto dan video MorIzu? Silahkan menghubungi Kuroko untuk memintanya. Dee yakin Kuroko akan memberinya dengan senang hati. Special thanks to all reviewers and silent reader yang sudah menyempatkan diri melihat fic Dee ini….

Dan Dee juga berencana untuk membuat **Step By Step To Get Closer With You** dengan pairing yang lain…. Mungkin MidoTaka, AoKaga, KiKuro, AkaFuri, atau MuraHimu? Yah, kita lihat saja nanti, semoga Dee dapet ide…. See you, minna-san…. *lambai-lambai*

Note's :  
(*) referensi dari KnB manga vol 2 chp 12


End file.
